Please Leave A Message After The Tone
by BubblyScientist
Summary: Just a bunch of little oneshots. Mostly Zangeal but some SephGen
1. Wha?

AN: This is part of a short series of oneshots. XD

**Story Title:** Wha?**  
Pairing:** Zangeal, SephGen, and...idk  
**Rating: **M for language. NO SEX IN THIS ONE. Sorry.**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary: **Sometimes we assume things for the worse...

* * *

"Angeal help!"

Angeal's hand shook as he listened to his student's shaking voice over the phone. What was going on?

"Are you alright?!" He yelled a little harshly into the speaker. "Zack!"  
The timid voice shrieked. "Angeal! Hurry! It's...coming! KUNSEL!!! RUN!"

A dead echo sounded. He hung up.

"Angeal?" Sephiroth looked to him, unsure what was going on. "Is there a problem?"  
Angeal continued to stare into the phone. What was going on? Was Zack in danger?

"Angie, hon?" Genesis poked his shoulder. "Heellloooo~? Are you there? What's going on?"  
"Puppy..."  
"Who?" Genesis looked towards the legend for an answer.  
"Zack Fair. The boy he trains."  
"Ah." He nodded and turned back to Angeal. "What about Zacky, Angie?"  
Angeal stood there a moment longer and then...he took off.

"Angeal!" Genesis shouted. "That man...come on, Seph."  
Sephiroth nodded and the two followed their hurried friends.

----

All Angeal could picture was Zack either dead or being killed. Why did he let Genesis talk him into shopping today?! How could he of left Zack with nothing but a third class...  
"Angeal! Wait a minute!"  
He knew Genesis and Sephiroth had followed. At least he had backup if he needed it.

He heard screaming. That had to be them.  
Stopping in front of the door, he waited a second as Genesis and Sephiroth stopped behind him.  
"Is he in there?" Genesis asked, his face serious.  
"Yeah..." He turned to his friends. "I might need you two if something happens."  
"You got it."

Angeal nodded and turned back to the door.  
The screaming had stopped for a moment.  
Then...

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!"

Something in Angeal's mind triggered and he pretty much ripped the door from its hedges. The mako reacted to his sudden sense of anger, giving him bright green eyes.  
"ZACK!"

...

...

Well this wasn't what he expected.  
Zack and Kunsel were huddled together in a corner, shaking violently. But from what? There were no monsters or people...

"What. The. Fuck." Genesis looked around. "What are you two so stared of?"

The two boys pointed slowly towards the other side of the room. The first's eyes followed the directions to see...

"...an insect?" Angeal spoke out.  
"Not just _ANY_ insect! A FUCKING WASP!" Zack shouted. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Angeal and Genesis turned towards each other with the same "what the hell" face. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had taken this time to go to the maid's closet and get the wasp spray.  
The legend walked towards the wasp. It looked like Zack must of smacked it because one of its wings was bent, making it hard to fly.

So he put it out of its misery.  
Sephiroth spray the dying insect two more times before it fell to the floor. Then stomped the poor thing into the ground.

Zack flung his arms around Angeal's waist. "MY HERO!"  
Angeal blushed. Not only was he embarrassed by the affection he was receiving but that he let himself get all worked about a...**_an insect!_**

Zack give his "hero" a kiss on the cheek and politely, pushed everyone (but Kunsel) out of his room.

The three friends turned to each other and stared for a moment.  
"Did...that just happen?" Angeal asked.  
Silence...

Well, until, Genesis had a laughing fit. He laughed so hard the man nearly choked! His laughter spilled over onto to Sephiroth ( WHO NEVER LAUGHED!). Angeal blushed and glared.  
"It's not funny!"  
That only caused them to laugh harder. Tears started to swell. Angeal couldn't help it...he lost it. The three left the hallway, laughing, to go back to Genesis' shopping spree.

* * *

Couldn't help it.  
I know this one sucks but it's funny kinda? Right?  
XD


	2. Angeal's Voice

AN: Here's another one!

**Story Title:** Angeal's Voice**  
Pairing:** Zangeal, SephGen, and...idk  
**Rating:** M (not full) **  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary: **Something in that voice could bring Zack to his knees.

* * *

Something in that voice could bring Zack to his knees and in most cases it did.  
Angeal was strong, an excellent lover and had a great body. However (though those things were a plus!) that isn't what attracted Zack towards the 1st.  
It was his voice.  
Every laugh, grunt, scream made Zack break. When his mentor sat next to him, wrapped his arms around his shoulder and leaned to whisper something in his ear. Zack melted in his palms like unwanted chocolate in a pocket.

_"Puppy are you awake?"_

_**Oh Gaia,**_ that voice again. He was home. Finally.  
Angeal had been sent on a mission to Wutai, again, for six months. Six months without his loving touches or his _heavenly_ voice.

The bed morphed as Angeal sat on the edge and leaned over to kiss Zack on the cheek, thinking he was asleep. Zack smiled and turned quickly pulling his teacher onto the bed, eating at his mouth.  
The older gave a moan. Zack smiled into his mouth knowing Angeal wanted this as much as he did.

"_Puppy_," he spoke inbetween kisses. "I missed you."  
"Me too." Zack was breathless. "I was starting to rub myself raw thinking about you."  
Angeal laughed into the kiss and pulled his puppy into a loving embrace before returning to his pup's mouth. "Really now?"  
"Yeah." Zack shivered as Angeal's hand slide up his nightshirt, rubbing his stomach. "It's all...your fault."_  
_Angeal chuckled as he leaned over. He began to nimble on his student's ear. "Well, looks like _I_ have some making up to do, huh?"_  
_Zack gasped as the older ran his fingers over his nipples harshly._  
_Angeal laughed at Zack's moan of impatience. "Something wrong?"  
"Yeah, you're a tease." Zack said bitterly, still smiling. "Just hurry up and fuck me!"  
Angeal smiled and ran his fingers through his student's black hair_. _"We've got all night, pup."

* * *

Short, sweet and wish I had went farther?

Yay. ^^ I love writing these. XD


	3. That's What Friend's Do

AN: ....randomness. haha. ^^

**Story Title:** That's what friends do**  
Pairing:**h Zangeal and if you like it...maybe some Zack/Reno  
**Rating:** M for character death or really cursing. XD**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

* * *

The blood on his hands wouldn't wash away. No matter how hard he scrubbed.

He had killed him. The only person in the world he gave a damn about.

He slammed his fists down on the white sink. The mirror image of himself pissed him off. That face...someone had to look at his face as they died.

God, how could this of happened? What went wrong? Everything did. He couldn't get him to come back.

Remember your pride. What the fuck was that supposed to mean! How can you have such pride if you've just lost a friend. A friend, whom you just killed.

Crying was the only thing he had been doing since he got to his apartment. The Turks had been over many times to check on him. The usually peeked in, saw he was alive, then left.

Except Reno.

"You don't sobbin' yet?"

Zack turned to him with a green tint in his Mako eyes. How could he be this cruel? Did he even care how he felt?

"Look, I know you're upset but this shit isn't doin' anyone any good?"  
"Then why don't you all just leave me alone.."

Reno sighed. As if it were all easy math to explain.

" 'Cause you can't be left to your own devices."

Zack looked up into the mirror. "Do you think I would...harm myself."

"That's what Tseng thinks."

Zack took a moment and then laughed bitterly. "That doesn't...sound like a bad idea."  
"Whoa, stop there buddy." Reno shook his head. "Bad idea. VERY bad idea."

"Why? I have NOTHING to live for now?" He screamed at his reflection, not really meaning to direct it at Reno but himself. "I killed him! The one fucking man I only cared about and I killed him! Murdered him. YOU HEAR ME? MURDER RENO!"

The red haired Turk stared at the boy. Then, slowly he moved towards him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You did what you could. Angeal was proud of you."  
"He never knew...I had..."  
"I bet ya a million to one he knew." Reno smiled. "Did ya not HEAR the lecture I got from staring at your butt at the graduation ceremony? He totally loved ya man."  
"You think so?"  
"DUH." He smiled at the confused, angsty friend of his. "Now, can we stop bein' all mopey and shit? I miss my buddy."

Zack smiled.  
He was still sad...but at least he had support. However he didn't think it be Reno. He was sure it'd be someone else like Kunsel or Cloud.  
"So we up for drinks? Rude's gonna kill me but I'm DYING for some beer. You?"  
"Sure." Before Reno started heading out, Zack grabbed his forearm. "Hey, Reno? Thanks."  
He smiled. "No problem. That's what friends do. We help each other through the pain. You'd do the same for me, right?"  
"Right."  
"Then we're good."


	4. What If?

AN: Here's another one! I think I went a little TOO crazy with Hojo but...it's Hojo so no one cares. XD

**Story Title:** What If? ( Songfic )**  
Pairing:** Zangeal  
**Rating:** M for language and hand gestures and sideburns abuse.**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary:** Songfic. Zack waits for Angeal to come home.

* * *

_Don't speak, I can't believe_...

Zack bit his lip. The man in front of him smiled a wicked smile.

_This is here happening_._ Our situation isn't right_.._._

How could all this of happened.  
"Fair, do you believe in the afterlife?"  
Zack looked up at the scientist with bright blue hues. "Y-yeah..."  
"Well, then you best rid yourself of that. All you'll do is rot in the ground." He took a minute to think about it. "Maybe that's what Angeal's doing right now. Rotting. Ah, I wish I could see it!"

_Get real, who you playing with?__ I never thought he'd be like this_...

"Don't say that! Angeal...he's too strong to just d-d..!"  
"Can't even say it can you?"

Zack looked down. Hojo was right. Angeal was probably long gone now. He had...disappeared two weeks ago. No one had heard from the 1st, not even Lazard.

_You were supposed to be there by my side..._

The only reason he was in Hojo's company to begin with was only due to the fact he needed a read on his Mako level. Of course it was normal, but Zack's mental state was shattered by thoughts of Angeal._  
_The last time he had seen the first, Angeal was a totally different person. It's like the Angeal he knew, suddenly, vanished into thin air and left behind the flesh he grown to love so much._  
_

_ When you say that you want me_._ I just don't believe it_...

His mentor was gone. No, not his mentor...not just his mentor but...

_ You're always ready to give up_._ Whenever I turn around..._

But his lover as well. He loved his teacher dearly. Call it teenage hormones but Zack had grown to carve Angeal's attention...and his affection. The hugs, the smiles, the small kisses on his forehead, _Gaia_, he loved all of it!

_What if I need you baby?__ Would you even try to save me?_

He was gone now. For how long? A couple days, a month...maybe forever? Sorrow crashed into his shattered heart and closed his eyes.  
It was all over. Angeal and Zack would never be together like he wanted, like what Zack had always dreamed about.  
Gone...

_ Or would you find some lame excuse.__ To never be true_...

He stomped out of the mad man's lab in pure rage. _That dick!_ Was he nothing to Angeal? Was everything they ever had...  
He grunted in rage just thinking about all the mixed up emotions in his head.

"Zack?"

_ What if I said I loved you?__ Would you be the one to run to? _

_Or would you watch me walk away? Without a fight?  
_

"Zack?" The silver general asked again. "Are you...okay?" It wasn't like the puppy to be this angry. What was this all about? "Did you hear me?"  
"Oh, I heard you." Zack growled. "**LOUD** and **CLEAR**."  
The look on Angeal's face came to Zack's mind. The last time he saw him. He was...walking away, head lowered.

_I'm sick of worrying. That you're gonna quit over anything...  
I could trip and you'd let go like that. And everything that we ever were... Seems to fade but not the hurt.  
Cause you don't know the good things from the bad._

Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder. Zack's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like the general to be so...touch-y feel-y.  
"Angeal..." He sighed. "Wanted me to give this to you."

_ When I say that I want you_._ You know that I mean it_.  
_ And in my hour of weakness_..._There's still time to try._

A letter..? From Angeal?  
Zack practicality ripped the man's arm off to get the envelope. He stared at what he knew was his mentor's handwriting_. _His name was perfectly in the middle of the white sea of hidden wonder. He took his time opening it, almost savoring it. Angeal's smell filled his nose. He slowly began to read it.

_ What if I need you baby?__ Would you even try to save me?_  
_ Or would you find some lame excuse_  
_ To never be true_._ What if I said I loved you?_  
_ Would you be the one to run to?_  
_ Or would you watch me walk away  
Without a fight...__  
_

"I...I don't understand..." Zack said, his voice trembling. "All it says is _'turn around'_. What does that mean?"  
Sephiroth smiled and nodded. "Turn around."  
Zack shrugged and did as told. Slowly he felt himself go into slow motion as he started to face the other way...

_ Every time I speak you try to stop me_._ Cause every little thing I say is wrong_.  
_ You say you're noticing but you never see_._ This is who I really am, that you can't believe_.  
_ Makes me want to know right now_... _If it's me you'll live without_  
_ Or would you change your mind_?  
_ What if I need you?_

He gasped at the sight. His lover's body, tatter and torn by the battlefield. He smiled weakly at the boy.  
"An-Angeal?"  
He nodded, holding his stomach as if he was in pain. "Hello, puppy."  
"Why...are you here?"  
"The mission...was longer than I expected. I had to...distance myself from you. I'm sorry."  
"...'Geal..."

_ But What if I need you baby?_  
_ Would you even try to save me?_  
_ Or would you find some lame excuse_  
_ To never be true_  
_ What if I said I loved you?_  
_ Would you be the one to run to?_  
_ Or would you watch me walk away  
Without a_

He laughed when Zack flipped him off before he hugged him. The commander made an "oof" sound as he made impact.  
"I was...Hojo said you..!"  
He run his free hand through his black locks. "Hojo? You should know by know that man's a crook."  
Sephiroth made a sound in agreement. "Don't I know it."  
Angeal laughed. "Where's Genesis?"  
"In his room, reading Loveless out loud. I...couldn't really stand it anymore to be...blunt."  
Angeal nodded and looked back to the boy in his arms. He was...crying?

_ Oh baby what if I need you? (what if I need you?)_  
_ Yeah yeah, What If I need you?_

"Oh, Zack...are you alright?"  
The boy looked up at him for a moment then grabbed the man by the sideburns (which hurt like hell, and Angeal had no idea how that was possible) and kissed him. The older male was caught off guard by the sudden change in mood but let Zack have his way.  
Sephiroth shook his head, and retreated back down the hall to Genesis' room. Gaia only knew if he had noticed his absence.

Angeal pulled away from the kiss, embarrassed slightly that it drove the general away.  
"Zack..?"  
"You are so paying for making me cry tonight!"  
"Tonight..? I just got back how can you-!"  
"'Geal!" He growled. "Bed. Now."  
The 1st sighed. "Fine..."

_What if I need, what if I need you?_  
_ What If I need you? (Oh) What if I need you?_  
_ Yeah, what if I need you?_  
_ I need you, you, you _

The puppy usually always got his way. Always.

* * *

Well...I meant to go a different way...but....I rush this. Sorry guys. XD


	5. Pretty Puppy In A Blue Skit

AN: Someone asked someone else for this but I thought about this and I like the idea. XD So enjoy. This is my second time writing true smut so...please be gentle? Hmm?

**Story Title:** Pretty Puppy In A Blue Skit**  
Pairing:** Zangeal DUH.  
**Rating:** M for skit porn. XD And smex. And a pervy Aerith.**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

* * *

Now Zack Fair was your normal 16 year old boy. Sure, he was a 2nd class SOLIDER but he was still a teenager. He had hormones that...needed to be expressed.

And expressing them just happened to be going through Aerith's closet.

Sometimes Zack wished he was a girl. Not that he didn't mind being a male but girls...something about them made him jealous. He loved the walked down halls, strutting their stuff. Knowing they were beautiful. He loved girls. He wanted to be a girl.  
Genesis once said he'd be a pretty girl. Of course, Zack knew, that Genesis would make a better looking girl than himself. So it meant a lot.

When he was young, he would play dress up with his cousins. The girls would make him wear...well, anything. They even put makeup on him.  
He didn't mind. He liked the attention. He liked feeling..._pretty._

So how did Zack managed to walk into Angeal's apartment with nothing but a white tee shirt and a blue skirt?  
Well, it was a funny story...

Aerith let him go through her closet, giggling as he picked up certain clothes and asked to try them on. Aerith smiled and nodded. She was his best girl friend. She wasn't rude like the girls he knew in Gongaga or slutty in Midgar. She supported his... odd way of expression._  
_When the boy came out and showed her the skirt, she giggled in joy.

"It's perfect~! You look better in it than I do."  
"You think so?"  
A smirk flashes across her innocent looking face. Her green eyes light up with an idea. "You show go show Angeal."  
"W-what?"

He blushed at the thought of his mentor (and lover) looking at him with narrowed eyes. Maybe he'd make fun of him? As what ifs raced through the ravenette's head, Aerith dragged him out of bathroom.  
"He'll love you in it. I'm sure."  
Zack blushed deepen but nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Hell, it was worth a try.  
However...he was not walking around Midgar wearing... _that._ He had a reputation to keep up.  
"Um..can I change first?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Angeal rubbed his temples as he opened the door. His head was killing him.  
Some day at the office.

Genesis almost managed to get the trio fired by telling the President he had bad fashion sense. Then he paperwork to do and...  
He shook his head. He didn't want to think about all the crap he had to put up with. He managed to make it to the coach before collapsing on the floor. He threw his head back and sighed. He just wanted a hot meal and some sleep.

But as soon as he heard the bedroom door opened. He knew that would not be possible.

"...'Geal..?"

Angeal smirked at the sound of uneasiness in his student's voice as he turned on the television. He only sounded like that if he had gotten at trouble or during...  
"What is it, pup?" He asked, not looking away from the screen. "What did you do this time?"  
"Nothin'." He mumbled. "But...I-I have s-somethin' to show ya."  
"Ah?" He smiled and switched off the tv. "And what would that be?"

It was silence as Zack approached the older male from behind. "Promise not to laugh?"  
"I promise."  
"Close your eyes."  
Angeal shook his head but obeyed his student's wishes. He wondered what was going on? Was there something wrong or was Zack just tricking him?

"Okay open."

Angeal opened his eyes slowly... only to blinked once. Twice.  
Zack, his lover and student. Zack the 2nd class SOLIDER... was in a blue skirt? The skirt wasn't too short but not long enough to hit the knees either.  
_Oh Gaia..._

He blushed and pulled the hem down to cover more of himself. "Um...well, what do you think?"

_**What did he think?**_  
He stood up slowly and made his way to the blushing teen. Zack looked up at him with curious eyes.  
_Oh Gaia..._

"I..." Now it was his turn to blush. The mire sight of his puppy, all the blood in his body... went straight to his groin. He coughed into his hand for a moment. Trying to distract himself from the overwhelming urge to pin his student against the wall and fuck his brains loose.

"Well, um, Zack...I think t-that..." His hands rested on the boy's shoulders unsure of what to say. "Well, what I mean to say...I..." _...want you so fucking bad right now, _is what he WANTED to say.

Zack blinked and let his eyes travel down his lover's body. Once he saw the tent start to appear, he smiled.  
"You like it?"  
Angeal couldn't do anything else but nod. "Has anyone...else seen this?"  
Zack shook his head. "Nope. Well, the skirt belongs to Aerith," he wrapped his arms around his neck. "She told me to show you."

Angeal looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a 'thank you' before wrapping his strong arms around his waist. Turning his attention back to Zack, who was grinning like a mad man (Hojo reference anyone?).  
Leaning down, their lips met. Kissing Zack was _always_ an experience. It was probably one of the only times Zack focused. His tongue struggled to maintain dominance but gave in as soon as Angeal let on hand drift down to rest on his hip. Zack willingly gave Angeal's mouth to him. The trust he had for his lover was, well, almost overwhelming. Not that Angeal didn't like it. He loved and never wanted to break that trust. _Never.  
_Angeal stumbled and they both came crashing down on the couch with Zack on his lap. They broke away to catch some needed air.  
"_Angeal..."_ The way he moaned his name. So much raw need. Angeal felt Zack rub himself against his clothed erection. "I-I need..!"  
He knew what he wanted. The older male growled into another kiss and Zack laughed against his mouth.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You." He smiled, rubbing against him again. Angeal moaned again. "This really turns you on doesn't it?"  
"...you have no idea."  
Laughing again, Zack wrapped his arms around Angeal's neck. "Well, I guess Aerith won't be getting her skirt back for a while will she?"  
Angeal smirked, leaning up to put gentle kisses on his neck. "No...I don't think she will." He said before biting down on the exposed flesh. Zack moved his head to give him more room, all while making sweet, unintelligent, moans of pleasure. It was like _fucking _music to the first's ears.  
Angeal moved his hands all over his student's body. Slowly, one hand slid under Zack's new blue skirt and a smile appeared on his face, which was currently buried in the other's dark locks.  
"What's this..?" He asked as he rubbed the flesh gently. "Do you not believe in underwear, Zack?"  
"Maybe..." He grinned nibbled at his earlobe. "I don't know about you but I'm ready for you to take me."  
"Hmmm?" Angeal mumbled as he gently stroked his behind. "Is that so?" His grip tighten and Zack gave a shuttered sigh. Slowly, he kneaded his cheeks, keeping his lazy, lust crazed eyes at Zack.  
"_Gaia_...oh fuck, Angeal..." Words poured from that lovely mouth, half parted, breathing heavy. He acted as if he couldn't get enough air. Couldn't get enough of Angeal. "Oh _fucking...Shiva_, Angeal..."  
The mentor smirked at this. He hadn't even just began and Zack was already over the edge. "Puppy.."

_Enough of this. _  
Angeal helped Zack out of his tee shirt and kissed a line down his neck to his chest. Attacking his right nipple with his tongue, he let his one hand travel down. Stretching the waistband of the skirt, he slipped his fingers in first. Tracing the edge of the others' hard erection. Zack shivered. It was all so much.  
Angeal went to give the same treatment to the twin as he wrapped his fist around Zack's throbbing cock. He smiled as Zack tugged on his collar. "Don't cha think you're overdressed?"  
Angeal smiled. "Maybe I am.." Angeal wasted no time taking his clothing off.  
When Zack went to take off the skirt, Angeal stopped him. "No...leave it on."  
"You _really_ like this don't you?"  
Angeal said nothing in return but blushed. Then he pushed Zack on his back on the couch. He climbed on top of the waiting body and kissed the parted lips. Zack moaned into the lips that met his own and wrapped his arms around his back. "_Please..._"  
Angeal nodded and gave him one last kiss before getting up. Zack whined when he no longer felt the warmth of his lover.  
_"Annngeeeaaalll~!"_ He moaned out his name as he gripped his own erection.  
The older man chuckled as he stepped into the bedroom. He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, still there from earlier activities. Not by Angeal of course. OH no. Genesis and Sephiroth had been in here...for hours. Angeal and Zack had to make do sleeping in the living room.  
Of course he couldn't blame them. The two generals were drunk and didn't want to risk getting caught in the men's bedroom.

Angeal shook his head of that thought. He'd have to wash the sheets before he slept in that bed.  
_"Oh good Gaia, Angeal~! _What's taking you soooo long?"  
He smirked as he walked back to his horny little puppy.  
"I'm here," he whispered lubing up his fingers. "Hush, now."  
"But Annn_..geal~!"_ He moaned as the first digit slid through his tight hole. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, Zack mumbled curses and cries. Most were grumbled and didn't make sense but right now, it was..._hot._  
Slowly, he added the second one, stretching the abused hole which made Zack cry out. "Almost pup..."  
"_Oh._ Please...fuck me!" His grip on his erection stiffed. Angeal placed his hand on top of his and slowly moved the hand up and down the neglected organ. "_Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_"  
Normally Angeal would of remained the boy to watch his language but he was so over gone it didn't strike him to do so.  
"Are you ready?" He asked. Angeal would never do anything without Zack's say. Even if it did drive the boy insane.  
"_Fuck Angeal~!_" To add emphasis, Zack sat up and pulled Angeal forward. "_Fuck me!"_

Angeal smiled and nodded. "As you wish." He placed the head of his cock against the cleft of the younger boy's entrance. Slowly he slide the head in and Zack gave a cry in return.  
He was tight and hot and it was all wonderful. He gave him a moment to adjust before thrusting in. Zack whined in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
Having sex with Zack was an experience also. It was like being a virgin all over again. Angeal stroked Zack's heated organ to match his attacks on Zack's body.  
The boy's breath began hitch up. He was close and Angeal knew he himself wouldn't last much longer. He lifted Zack up by the small of his back to hit deeper inside the 2nd.  
_"Oh..!"  
_Angeal smiled and hit the spot again only this time with a little force. Zack cried out for his mentor. Oh _Gaia.._. he felt the muscles clench around tight around him. Zack's arms pulled him down closer until foreheads met. The 2nd panted and gasped for air. "_Annngeal..!_" he screamed as pushed himself against Angeal as he came, white sticky mess over his stomach.  
"_Zack."_ He grunted with one last thrust and he came too, spilling his seed inside of his puppy before collasping on him.

It was quiet for a moment as the two regained their breath.  
Angeal realized he was probably crushing his student and sat up on the back on his heels. "Puppy?"  
His puppy was asleep, mouth parted and a bit of drool coming out. Angeal shook his head and smiled. The older man, carefully, got off the couch and carried his sleeping beauty into the bedroom. He made sure he was nice and over the covers before grabbing a pair of loose fitting jeans. Then he left to the kitchen for some coffee when he heard the door bust open. He sighed.  
"Hello, Genesis. Hello, Sephiroth."  
"Evening dear~!" Genesis smiled walking into the kitchen. "Angie! How dare you tempt me so~!"  
Sephiroth, behind the red head, smiled and nodded towards Angeal.  
"It's my home, Gen. Trust me, I don't _want_ to tempt you...after what you two did to my bed last night..."  
"We can always do it again~!" Genesis stopped for a moment. "Can we?"  
Angeal sighed. "Fine. Just don't wake up Zack." He said as the two walked off, he set his coffee cup down.

Wait...Zack...  
_Oh shit!  
_"Wait! Genesis! Sephiroth! Zack's in there!" He hollered as ran to the bedroom.

* * *

_Couldn't help it. Don't kill me~! ^^  
You can't kill me because I wrote smut! haha!_


	6. Sexual Healing

**Story Title:** Sexual Healing**  
Pairing:** Zangeal  
**Rating: **M suggestive themes...XD**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary:** When Cures don't seem to cut it.  
_

* * *

_

"Nnngh.."

"It'd all be over in a minute. Just relax."  
"Angeal." Zack whimpered against his mentor's soft voice.  
"I know it hurts." Angeal rubbed his left ankle in smooth circles. The Cure should of taken place by now. "Is it getting any better? Try moving it."  
He tired clenching his toes, then setting pressure on his heel. "A...a litt-oh _Gods!_" Zack sat up and doubled over in pain. "_Fuck._ It hurts!"  
Angeal frowned and continued to massage his student's ankle, closing his eyes. Maybe Cura would work better.  
"Nnngh, 'Geal!"

The older man leaned over and kissed the bit of flesh. He was starting to get worried. It had been two days since he shattered his ankle bone and it wasn't healing. SOLIDERs healed quite quickly thanks to Mako in their systems. "Zackary, when did you get your last Mako injection?"  
"Last...month." He had to forced that out between clenched teeth.  
"When's your next appointment."  
"Next Monday."  
Angeal frowned. It was now Thursday and even if they could be able to go see Hojo (as much as he hated to admit that), the man probably wouldn't of seen them. He would of said it could wait until later and go on with his failed experiments.  
"I can't take you to Hojo-"  
"Thank _Gaia._"A smile appeared on the older's face. "and Hollander's been sick. So you'll have to stay off your ankle for a few days."  
"Buuuttt, what about training and I have this HUGE exam tomorrow and-"  
Angeal leaned towards his ranting puppy, kissing him silent. It worked well like it always did. When he broke away, Zack leaned up to touched his lips once more in a snapping motion. Earning a laugh from the First, the boy grinned.  
"So if I got stay off my foot that means someone's gotta take care of me."  
Angeal blinked. "Puppy, you know fully well I can't-"  
His puppy looked at him with sad eyes clinging to his arm. "But I want you too."  
"Can't you get Kunsel to help? Or that...new friend of yours, the blonde."  
"Cloud?" He shook his head. "Well, I guess." A smirk appeared suddenly as he took the swordsmen's hand and trailed it over his waistband. "I thought you didn't want _other_ people to touch _your_ property."

Angeal's eyes narrowed. The mere thought that someone would lay a finger on his student made his blood run cold. Zack was his and he was Zack's. That was the way it was meant to be.  
Angeal's hand cupped Zack's growing hard-on and squeezed none too gently. "This," He hissed as he leaned to capture his lips in a kiss. "is mine and mine alone." Zack gasped at the manhandling and gave a breathy sigh. His mentor's control was cracking, slowly giving in to the thought of a helpless puppy needing taking care of. Injured ankle or not.

"So...will you take care of me, _Commander_?" Zack chuckled lightly as he leaned for another kiss, which was given very roughly.  
"Bet your filthy ass, I will." Zack smirked. Oh, he was going to milk this more aggressive Angeal for a long time.

"Show me what you got, big guy. I want some sexual healing and I want it now."


	7. Soulmates

**Story Title:** Soulmates**  
Pairing:** Zangeal, Clack(almost anti)  
**Rating: **M for character death..ish.**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**  
**

**Summary:** What did he have that Cloud didn't?  
_

* * *

_

Anger crashed into his shattered thoughts suddenly. How dare he?  
Always going on and on about him, every day and every night. What did he have that Cloud didn't? Not that Cloud was ever the jealous type but he had never really known "this-so-called-Angel" of his.

He had seen pictures of him. Given that he was handsome, and look like a huge teddy bear.  
He frowned. Was it because he wasn't the one giving the pleasure? No, Zack wasn't like that. That wasn't the man he fell for. Zack did care for him, very much.  
However around that one time a year, Zack closed himself off. Ignoring his calls, not eating, not sleeping... whatever was not healthy for him, he did.

Why was he clinging to this man long since six feet under? He remembered talking to Aerith about it, hoping she'd see his way.

"Cloud," Aerith frowned, his pretty lips tight. "you have _no idea_ how much Angeal meant to Zack. He was his first for a lot of things. I thought that..."  
"What? That what?"  
"...that they were soulmates."  
"Soulmates?"  
"He wasted all those years of his young life, desperately trying to find him. He went into depression many times but came out with only hope that he come home." Aerith looked at her flowers, avoiding eye contact. "If you had only seen him the day Angeal passed away, Cloud. I never want to see that again."  
Cloud nodded. He had seen Zack break down. He had meant to make a surprise cake for his birthday. When the ravenette came in and saw Cloud covered in flour, holding out the cake with a smile... he smiled then started to cry. He sobbed for a half an hour before he could say one word. "A...Angeal did that for me before..." That was all he said before hugging and drawing Cloud in for a kiss.

If they were soulmates then why was Angeal dead? Soulmates were supposed to meet and stay together forever. Cloud smirked at the thought then frowned. Why was he happy? Because he wanted Zack all to himself.

It wasn't until after he left Zack's dead body, dragging the Buster Sword in limp hands, that he realized how hurt his lover was. He felt the pain, the pure torture of seeing his love die before his eyes; powerless to stop it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled to the sword, still standing where Zack had died. "I had no idea...how hurt you really were. I hope you're happy now...and I want to meet him someday."


	8. The Color Blue

**Story Title:** The Color Blue**  
****Pairing:** Angeal/Zack**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: CC**  
****Rating**: M  
**Warning: **Blood and really bad spelling/grammar usage  
**Disclaimer: **no ownage. Sorry.  
**A/N:**It isn't my bad yet not my worse. Just wanted people to know I'm alive. haha.

**Summary: **_It wasn't as red as he thought blood would be. It wasn't _bright_ red but a _darker_ shade. He realized in that moment why he hated that shade of red. It was never his favorite color as a boy. No, he liked the color blue._

* * *

_What have I done to deserve this?  
_

Zack leaned against the brick wall, holding his stomach as if his organs would just fall out. He whimpered in pain. Where was he? How had he gotten here in the middle of the slums?  
So many thoughts raced through his mind.

He remembered a party Kunsel took him too. He could recalled drinking being involved... and... guys saying it was just a potion with alcohol-like side effects. Zack clenched his eyes shut as they started to water.

_Oh Gods... it hurts._

"-ack.."  
He heard his name and lifted his head in the direction of the voice. He saw a flash of red.

"G..Genesis.." He whispered as he ran over to the boy. Genesis started checking for any kind of damage; cuts, bruises... He started asking questions; _What happened? Who did this? Are you okay? Can you breathe? Do you hear me?_  
Zack slumped against his friend, shivering at his latest thought. Was he..?  
"A-am.. am I gonna die?"  
"No! Don't worry, we'll just... " His blue eyes grew wide. "_Gaia,_ Zack, you're bleeding." The boy pulled back enough to see the stain on Genesis' coat. Funny, it wasn't as red as he thought if he could see blood.  
It wasn't as red as he thought blood would be. It wasn't _bright_ red but a _darker_ shade. He realized in that moment why he hated that shade of red. It was never his favorite color as a boy. No, he liked the color blue. Not sky blue as his eyes were often described but a darker shade of blue, much like the color of Angeal's...  
"An..._Angeal._" He was crying. The thought of dying and never seeing his mentor again threw him into a shock. "I want... I want to see him. I want Angeal... please..."  
"Baby," Genesis applied pressure to his wound on his stomach. "I'll get you to Angeal... but first, we have to stop that bleeding."

After two or three cures, the wound itself had been healed, however, the damage inside and the blood lost was still a problem. Genesis had rushed Zack to the nearest hospital, fearing that by the time they had returned to the ShinRa building Zack wouldn't be breathing on his own.  
Zack was in and out of conscious, but he was pretty sure he heard Genesis say some awful nasty things to the head nurse if a doctor wasn't he wasn't in the ER in two seconds.  
He would of laughed if he could of. Genesis was always like that. Give him what he wanted then and now or pay the consequences.

Waking up, the cadet found himself in a strange bed with white-greenish walls. It took him a moment to realize it was a hospital room. Zack looked at his chest to it bandaged up and hidden from view. He, lightly, put his hand over his heart, fearing he wasn't alive. That this was all some weird dream that he couldn't wake up from.  
He sighed in relief feeling the familiar pound in his chest. He was alive.

Suddenly, he knew why he had been bleeding... he remembered the insults they threw in his face. The anger he felt in the pit of his stomach. Then... they said something about the First Class Trio... something that made him snap. He went after him, tackled him to the ground, punching the face that used those evil words to describe his best friends. His mentor. His lover.  
His classmates took him off the other and knocked him out cold. When he awoke he was in the slums, tired and having a hard time breathing.

"I said, _**move**_. I won't ask again." Zack looked towards his slightly opened door. He furrowed his brow trying to listen in.  
"I'm sorry, sir. I can't allow you. He hasn't been cleared by the doctor. Maybe you could come back lat-"  
"I **_am_** his commanding officer and guardian. I have every right to see my student. So I'll ask again, please. **Move.**"

The door opened and in stepped the man with blue eyes that Zack loved so much. Zack stared at him with a mixture of awe and relief. As Angeal came towards him swiftly, the boy lifted on hand out to him... as if reaching for him. "Angeal..._Angeal._"  
The warmth that held his hand made Zack feel more alive then ever. His mentor kissed his hand slowly, and looked down at the cadet.  
Tears filled the Gongaga youth and he squeezed the hand tight. "I was so scarred, Angeal. I thought I was gonna die and I... I.." When the first tear fell, Zack found himself wrapped in Angeal's arms. He could feel soft kisses being pressed against his neck and a hand stroking his hair.  
"It's all over now," He whispered. "I'm here now."  
Zack clung to his mentor, sobbing quietly. He was beyond happy and relieved. "I... I thought I'd never see y-you again and I.."  
He nuzzled into Angeal's shoulder and let himself be held. Zack pulled back to look into Angeal's eyes. Those orbs of blue, the color he loved so much, looked so concerned, so scarred, so happy...  
"Angeal," He whispered. "kiss me."

Angeal leaned in without a word. He understood what Zack needed and was happy to give it to him. The want to be able to feel that you are alive was human and with what Zack had just been through, he seemed to need it.  
The kiss was soft, caring and chaste. However, as always with kissing his precious puppy, the kiss slowly became more fierce and with Zack practicality trying to drag him onto the bed, Angeal knew this was going to be a long visit. It was a good thing he had Genesis talk the security guard into shutting off the camera in Zack's room. From the low growls coming from Zack's mouth, it was going to be a long visit.


	9. Master Of Dance

**Title:** Master of Dance  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Angeal/Zack (slight), implied!Angeal/Genesis  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning(s):** Poles~:3  
**A/N: **Nothing really. Happy birthday joeyjo on deviantart.

**Summary: **Zack always buys the wildest things.

* * *

Angeal sighed heavily. Of all things to come home to too...  
"Come on, 'Geal!" His student, Zack Fair, cooed. "This is pretty sweet right? Reno gave me the idea and it's installed properly and everything!"

Behind Zack, in their shared apartment, in their bedroom, was a pole.  
Not just any pole.  
A _stripper_ pole.  
Angeal was gone for not even less than two hours and Zack had bought and installed a _fucking _stripper's pole in the bedroom.

"Zack."  
"It's too spice up the love life! You're always super kinky, or a least what Genesis' tells me, I mean, that one time you bent me over your knee and-"  
"Enough." The First Class raised his hand to stop the boy from going further. "I get it."  
The look on Zack's face made him chuckle. He really was trying to make this relationship work and Angeal had to cut him some slack.  
"I just don't want you to get bored of me, that's all."  
" I don't think I can get bored of you, puppy." He gave a smile. "Let's see you... use it, then."  
"With pleasure!"

"So, this is my first time really using something like this..." Zack held on to the pole for a moment. He felt embarrassed, Angeal was just... watching. The thought of him watching him do this was... just...  
Angeal sighed from the side of the bed. He figured Zack would be good at this with all his talk and his knowledge of sexual acts Angeal himself had not known.  
Guess he was wrong.  
Though, it was nice to know there was something he wasn't good at.

"Let me do this." He stood up. "You. Sit."  
Zack gave him a questioning look as he walked towards the bed but not taking a seat. "And what do you know about pole dancing?"  
"Enough to know you're doing it wrong. Now sit."  
The boy obeyed, sitting but giving his full attention to his companion. Did Angeal really know how to do something like this? Genesis had told him it was a good idea and that Angeal had far more to him than what Zack was lead to believe...

Angeal took a deep breath. Zack was never doing to let him live this down. He figured that Genesis would try something like this. Growing up poor, there wasn't a lot of choices Angeal had opened to him his first year of living in Midgar. Entrance exams to ShinRa were expensive, and his pride wasn't in him to ask for his friend's help.  
So the first job he got was as a bouncer for a local, seedy place downtown. On Tuesday nights sometimes they need him to fill in for some guys and they added an extra pay raise. He wasn't very proud of that moment in his life...  
But he was good at it.

Zack watched his mentor in awe, completely blown away with the way the man danced on, _against_ the pole. He was doing things no honorable man should be able to do, his eyes that just lit with burning passion and that. _Fucking. _Upturned smirked.  
The teen couldn't help but become aroused.

So seeing his mentor this sexy and then, the morning after, seeing him making breakfast in an old purple faded apron... was a bit hard to swallow.

Not that he didn't enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
